La résurrection des fées
by Miragildarts
Summary: Les rudes combats contre Tartaros sont terminés. Fairy Tail est vainqueur mais cependant pas indemne. Alors que les mages souffrent autant de leurs blessures physiques que de leurs blessures psychologiques, Makarof s'apprête à annoncer sa terrible décision… Quelles vont être les réactions ? Que va-t-il advenir de la guilde ainsi que de tous les mages qui la composent ?
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Tartaros était enfin vaincu ! Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient tous marqués par de terribles blessures qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. En effet, la plupart des mages étaient gravement blessés, il faut dire que les combats n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Heureusement, aucune perte n'était à déplorer. Cependant ces blessures n'étaient rien comparées aux blessures psychologiques que devaient affronter les mages.

Les chasseurs de dragons vécurent à nouveau la disparition de leur parent, le mage de glace perdit une nouvelle fois son père. Quant à Lucy celle-ci dû payer le prix d'un énorme sacrifice : la disparition d'Aquarius pour sauver ses amis. Certains se sentaient coupables, c'était le cas de Juvia qui avait tué le Nécromancien ou de Elfman qui avait fait explosé la guilde.

Lucy voulait le voir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle voulait l'aider comme il l'avait toujours fait pour elle. Il était là, pleurant désespérément la perte de son père. Lucy n'avait jamais vu le dragon slayer dans cet état, sa joie de vivre et son côté impulsif avait disparu pour laisser place à une énorme tristesse. Cette vision la chamboula. Natsu était son meilleur ami, il lui avait même permis de réaliser son rêve : intégrer Fairy Tail. Il a été son premier ami, le tout premier ami humain qu'elle eût.

« Tu avais promis que tu resterais ! » répétait-il sans cesse.

Alors, elle se rua sur lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Natsu ! » fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à prononcer. Le chasseur de dragon se retourna et la constellationiste atterrit directement dans ses bras. Le mage de feu surpris demanda à sa meilleure amie : « Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? ». Elle mit un certain temps à lui répondre. « Je… J'avais besoin de te voir… Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher lors de cette affreuse guerre… J'ai perdu ma chère et vieille amie Aquarius afin d'invoquer le Roi des esprits pour vous libérer d'Alegria… » La constellationiste fondit en larme. Natsu la serra dans ses bras toujours les larmes aux yeux. Il ne devait plus pleurer. Il devait se montrer fort. Il le devait pour Lucy et tous ses autres camarades, pensait-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va faire comme on fait d'habitude, on va affronter ça ensemble ! Après tout, c'est l'essence même de notre guilde ! » s'exclama-t-il, son habituel sourire autour des lèvres. Il ne devait plus pleurer la perte d'Ignir. Comment pourrait-il aider son amie s'il ne faisait que pleurer ? Il devait rester fort… pour elle. Lucy ne réussit qu'à prononcer un simple « oui » avant de se serrer à nouveau contre son meilleur ami.

De l'autre côté de ce qui restait de Magnolia, Juvia se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Elle savait que Gray était là-bas et elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'elle avait osé faire… Elle s'en voulait et devait lui avouer la vérité. La vérité c'est que c'était elle qui avait tuer son père. En vainquant Keith, Silver était mort. Le père de son amour était mort par sa faute ! Ravalant un sanglot, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au cimetière. Grey était à genou, ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes. Il pleurait.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, surtout à cause d'elle.

Juvia s'avança et dit simplement « Monsieur Gray ». Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se retourna. Juvia fut tellement choquée de la vision qui s'offrait à elle : les yeux du ténébreux étaient vides, vides de toute émotions.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était de sa faute ! « C'était nécessaire… » se répétait-elle inlassablement afin de se rassurer, en vain. Cette maigre consolation ne pouvait arrêter ses pensées accablantes. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, devant la tombe des parents de Gray. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux et personne ne prononçait un mot.

« Ju… Juvia… » s'étonna le mage de glace.

La magicienne d'eau s'écroula en sanglots.

« Ju… Juvia est désolée ! Elle… elle a osé… elle n'aurait pas dû… elle regrette… sanglota-t-elle. Mais Juvia n'avait pas le choix… Elle se devait de le faire pour la guilde, pour ses amis… Ju…Juvia a tué Keith et… et… votre père… »

Alors c'est toi ? C'est toi qui… qui a fait ça ?

Juvia est désolée… Elle ne voulait pas mais monsieur Silver a insisté… C'était nécessaire…

Merci ! Gray se mit à pleurer. Merci Juvia ! »

Il la serra contre lui et tous deux restèrent ainsi sanglotant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

La mage d'eau n'en revenait pas. Il aurait dû la haïr, la renier à tout jamais. Mais il en était rien, au lieu de ça son amour la remerciait. Comment pouvait-t-il la remercier alors qu'elle avait tué son père… Décidément Juvia n'y comprenait plus rien.

Cependant, ce contact avec l'amour de sa vie parvint à la calmer. Sentir ainsi ses bras autour d'elle avait rempli son cœur d'une étrange plénitude… Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça après ce qu'elle lui a fait. C'est Gray qui brisa le silence : « Je… Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as libéré ! Tu as fait ce que je ne suis pas parvenu à faire… Voilà pourquoi je te remercie ! Merci de l'avoir libéré Juvia !

Mon… Monsieur Gray, dit-elle étonnée. »

Gray soudainement gêné pour une raison inconnue se recula.

« On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres.

Vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-elle ». Ils quittèrent alors tous deux le cimetière, silencieux ne jugeant plus nécessaire de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Et c'est avec un air ailleurs qu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu, qui plus tôt, avait été le théâtre de nombreux combats.

Au milieu des décombres se trouvaient tous les autres mages de la guilde ainsi que des membres d'autres guildes. Natsu et Lucy étaient aussi revenu auprès de leurs amis. La tête baissée, la jeune blonde, cachait ses yeux remplis de larme. A côté d'elle, le mage au cheveux rose serrait son exceed dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir. Polyussica qui restait auprès des blessés ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. En effet, les guildes qui auparavant étaient rivales, étaient maintenant alliées. Doucement, les larmes avaient laissé place à quelques sourires. Et même si elle savait que les séquelles de cette lourde bataille étaient douloureuses et allaient être difficiles à effacer, elle savait aussi qu'ensemble ils parviendraient à surmonter ces blessures car l'amitié était capable bien souvent de miracles. C'est donc ça la magie des humains ! Décidément les humains n'avaient pas fini de la surprendre se dit-elle, un faible rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Ainsi, c'est avec un pincement au cœur que les mages de Fairy Tail accompagnés de ceux des autres guildes découvrirent que le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière. En effet Elfman, contrôlé par Seilah, avait fait explosé leur QG. Celui-ci se sentait énormément coupable et n'osait pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux, ne se jugeant pas digne d'appartenir à la plus puissante guilde du royaume. Et même si Makarof lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, tout comme les autres membres de la guilde et ses sœurs le mage aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement fautif.

Tous restèrent silencieux, le visage grave. Seul quelques sanglots se firent entendre.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'une voix cristalline brisa ce silence qui devenait pesant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous aider à reconstruire votre guilde, s'enthousiasma Cherrya.

Oui, après tout, nous vous sommes redevables, grâce à vous Sabertooth est devenu une tout autre guilde, rajouta Sting un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Fairy Tail nous a plusieurs fois sauvé, il est donc normal que nous vous aidions. Beauuuuu ! s'exclama le mage aux parfums, étincelant et prenant ses habituelles pauses, au grand damne des autres mages.

Dès demain nous entreprendrons la reconstruction, déclara le mage sacré

Mais avant cela, puisque vous n'avez plus d'endroit où aller, venez passer la nuit dans nos guildes., proposa Kagura »

Il est vrai que Magnolia avait été totalement détruite et que, par conséquent, les mages n'avaient plus d'endroit où vivre.

Tous les mages acquiescèrent et, tous unis, levèrent leurs mains et firent le traditionnel signe afin de montrer leur soutien.

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient tous émus. Qui aurait pu croire que ces guildes étaient ennemies auparavant ?

/

C'est ainsi que les fées se retrouvèrent à passer la nuit chez leur camarade. Erza avait voulu aller à Mermaid Heel afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec Kagura et Miliana. Le mage au parfum avait proposé à la chevalière de venir passer la nuit à Blue Pegasus mais celle-ci refusa non sans violence, Ichiya avait eu ainsi droit à un autre coup de pied de la part du mage aux armures.

Wendy et Carla avaient décidé d'aller passer la nuit à Lamia Scale, la jeune dragon slayer souhaitant rester avec Cherrya. Leon avait alors proposer à Grey et Juvia de venir également ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Quant à Natsu et Gajeel ils allèrent à Sabertooth sur demande de Sting et Rogue qui voulaient fêter cette victoire avec eux. Happy et Lily étaient contents car ils pourraient passer du temps avec Frosh et Lector, en effet pendant la bataille les exceeds avaient pu créer des liens et ils étaient devenu amis. Lucy et Reby voulurent accompagner leurs camarades. Quant aux Strauss ils allèrent également à Sabertooth. En effet, la démone voulait revoir son amie Yukino, et elle avait demandé à sa sœur et son frère de l'accompagner. Ces derniers avaient accepté, de toute manière ils ne savaient pas où ils auraient pu aller à la place. Cana, elle, avait voulu aller à Quarto Cerberus afin de fêter tout ça avec son compagnon de beuverie. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Quant aux blessés, Polyussica avait dit aux mages qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils bougent trop et par conséquent ils devraient aller passer la nuit dans la guilde la plus proche. C'est ainsi que les blessés se retrouvèrent dans la guilde de Sabertooth. Elfman n'avait pu retenir un sourire quand il avait su qu'il pourrait garder un œil sur la mage féerique. Tous les autres mages se dispersèrent dans les différentes guildes.

La bonne humeur avait envahi Sabertooth. A table, les discussions allaient bon train et les mages rigolaient, oubliant pendant quelques instants leurs douleurs.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Sting, Rogue et Minerva étaient rentrés accompagnés de quelques mages de Fairy Tail, certains, blessés, avaient été amené à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Yukino les avaient accueillis, très heureuse de retrouver ses camarades et ses amies de l'autre guilde. Après les retrouvailles, les tigres avaient donner aux fées de quoi se changer, et après une toilette rapide, tous s'étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle. Rufus et Orga leur firent alors visiter leur guilde. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient surpris car la guilde était très propre et très ordonnée, cela contrastait avec la leur qui était toujours désordonnée à cause des multitudes bagarres.

Après cette visite, Lisanna et Elfman souhaitèrent aller veiller sur les blessés et furent accompagnés jusqu'à l'infirmerie par Rufus. Il faut dire que le mage aux cheveux blancs, bien qu'il ne voulût pas l'avouer, était très inquiet pour Evergreen. Lisanna, qui avait remarqué le malaise de son frère, demanda au mage poète de les amener au chevet des blessés. La pièce était très sobre, quatre lits étaient disposés dans la salle. Rufus avait refermé la porte derrière eux, se doutant que les mages souhaitaient rester seuls avec leurs camarades. Les quatre blessés dormaient mais on pouvait voir, à leur respiration saccadée, qu'ils souffraient encore énormément. Elfman se dirigea vers le troisième lit, celui où dormait Evergreen. La mage avait le teint pâle et on voyait des marques de fatigues dessinés sur son visage habituellement si frais. Le mage bestial prit alors un tabouret et s'installa à son chevet. Il voulait veiller sur elle comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant lors des Grands Jeux magiques. Il se rappela une fois que la mage s'était endormi sur son lit, à cette pensée, le mage ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se sentait coupable, il aurait dû la protéger. S'il n'était pas aussi faible il aurait pu la sauver et sauver ses amis. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Lisanna qui avait remarqué la tristesse de son ainé, et puis connaissant l'unité Raijin et Luxus, il en faut plus pour les achever »

Elfman ne put réprimer un sourire. C'est vrai qu'Evergreen était forte tout comme Luxus, Fried et Bixrow. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il devait rester fort. Heureusement que sa sœur était là pour lui remonter le moral, se dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Lisanna était le rayon de soleil de la famille Strauss et même celui de la guilde. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie et il remerciait chaque jour le ciel de lui avoir rendu sa jeune sœur. C'est sur cette note positive que les mages aux cheveux blancs quittèrent l'infirmerie pour laisser les blessés se reposer et rejoindre les autres.

Ils trouvèrent Mirajane dans la cuisine de Sabertooth. Celle-ci voulu aider Minerva à préparer le diner, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour les remercier de les héberger. Et puis comme la guilde devait accueillir d'autres mages à l'appétit sans fin, la brune n'avait pas refusé l'aide de la démone.

« Merci de nous avoir accueilli, dit Mirajane, toujours avec son apaisant sourire.

Ce n'est rien c'est normal, lui répondit Minerva, et puis c'était le moins qu'on puisse faire pour nous racheter, dit-elle honteuse, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé lors des Grands Jeux magiques…

Ne t'excuse pas, la coupa Mirajane, c'était le jeu et puis c'est nous qui avons gagné donc c'est plutôt à nous de nous s'excuser pour vous avoir vaincus, s'enthousiasma la blanche, son sourire de mannequin sur le visage »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il faut dire que si la démone était redoutable lors des combats, elle était aussi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus angélique.

« Mira-nee ! » s'exclama Lisanna qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la cuisine accompagnée de son frère.

« Oh Lisanna, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver, dit l'ainé, alors comment vont les blessés ?

Ils se reposent mais, bien que leur état soit inquiétant, je pense qu'ils sont en train de guérir, lui répondit sa sœur.

Oui Polyussica nous a dit qu'elle pensait que leurs jours n'étaient plus en danger, il leur faut seulement du temps, rajouta son frère »

Mirajane était soulagée, elle était très inquiète pour ses camarades. Luxus était un ami proche de la démone, en effet ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et malgré les erreurs du blond, la mage avait fini par lui pardonner ainsi qu'aux autre membres de l'équipe du petit fils du maitre.

« MMMMHHH ça sent bon ! vous préparez quoi ? demanda le dragon slayer de la lumière qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la cuisine

Tu verras plus tard Sting, lui répondit sèchement la brune, excédé par le comportement enfantin de son camarade

Oh ! Tu sais cuisiner Mirajane ? demanda le blond à l'autre cuisinière avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, ignorant complètement la remarque de la brune

Mirajane est un homme, un vrai ! Elle cuisine comme un vrai mec ! répliqua Elfman

Elfman, Mira- nee n'est pas un homme, dit la jeune Strauss, exaspérée elle aussi par le comportement de son frère ainé »

Mirajane explosa de rire, suivie bientôt par les autres mages. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager ce genre de moment avec son frère et sa sœur. Et cela lui manquait. Il faut dire que la vie de mage n'était pas de tout repos, encore moins pour les mages de Fairy Tail.

A l'étage, Lucy, Reby et Yukino discutaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Les jeunes mages étaient contentes de passer du temps ensemble après ce qui venait de leur arriver. Yukino avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, étant resté à la guilde, elle ne savait rien de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. C'est ainsi que Lucy et Reby racontèrent tous à la jeune constellationiste, de l'explosion du conseil à l'arrivée des dragons. Elles omirent cependant quelques détails, qui étaient encore trop douloureux ou honteux pour elles. Ainsi, Reby n'avait pas raconté à sa meilleure amie et à la mage des constellations comment elle avait sauvé Gajeel. Et Lucy n'avait pas raconté la disparition d'Aquarius, la blessure était encore trop vive. Yukino qui voyait le malaise des deux fées, changea rapidement de sujet. Elle se sentait vraiment bête d'avoir demandé des détails à ses amis, il était évident qu'elles ne voulaient plus penser à cela. Se donnant une bonne gifle mentale, Yukino voulut redonner le sourire à ses amis alors elle leur proposa d'aller à la piscine. Les deux jeunes fées acquiescèrent, il faut dire qu'elles avaient bien besoin de repos après cette aventure.

Dans la grande salle, les exceeds discutaient entre eux. Happy mangeait un thon cru, Lily un kiwi et Frosh et Lector du chocolat. Les chasseurs de dragons qui étaient dans la grande salle étaient attendris par cette scène, il fallait dire que les exceed étaient vraiment adorables et ils étaient contents qu'ils s'entendent tous bien. L'ambiance entre les dragons slayer était étonnement calme. La bataille et la disparition des dragons les avaient chamboulées. Ainsi aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moral à se battre.

Et c'est la voix de Yukino qui les sortit de leur pensée :

« Les amis, nous allons à la piscine avec Reby et Lucy, venez-vous amuser avec nous ! »

Mirajane et Minerva qui avaient terminé de préparer le repas se dépêchèrent d'aller se changer suivit par tous les autres. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et rien de mieux qu'une bataille dans la piscine ou une partie de Volley pour ça.

Après quelques heures à s'amuser dans la piscine, les mages avaient faims, surtout les dragons slayer, et ils s'étaient tous rué dans la salle à manger de la guilde. Mirajane et Minerva avaient apporté le repas et il était évident que ces dernières étaient aussi douées en cuisine qu'elles étaient redoutables. Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et pendant quelques temps, les sourires avaient remplacées les larmes.

Après le repas, les mages décidèrent d'aller se coucher, épuisés par la journée et la bataille. Ainsi, Natsu et Gajeel dormiraient dans une des chambres de la guilde, et il y avait une chambre qui avait été prêté pour la famille Strauss. Quand à Lucy et Reby elles voulaient dormir avec Yukino, cette dernière accepta avec plaisir. Tous les mages s'endormirent rapidement, il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dans la nuit Yukino s'était réveillé, en sueur, le souffle court. Depuis quelques temps, la tigresse faisait nuit après nuit, le même cauchemar. Elle voyait tout d'abord sa sœur se faire enlever par les partisans de Zeleph, puis elle se retrouvait projetée dans le futur où le Rogue du futur l'attendait. Celui-ci la dévisageait avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Puis elle se réveillait au moment où Rogue la tuait de sang-froid. Depuis les évènements d'Eclipse, la jeune mage faisait ce rêve régulièrement. Cependant, ces rêves s'étaient arrêtés il y a quelques temps lors de l'éclipse des esprits stellaires. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tellement eut peur pour ses esprits, qu'elle n'avait pas le loisir de penser à autre chose. Mais lorsque ceci fut achevé, le cauchemar avait resurgi et cela durait maintenant depuis quelques semaines. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ce même et étrange rêve chaque nuit. Sa sœur avait disparu il y a des années, pourquoi cela resurgissait maintenant ? Et Rogue n'allait pas devenir comme son alter-égo du futur qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de l'attaque des dragons, alors pourquoi ? Bon, il est vrai que la propriétaire de deux clés d'or s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le fils de Skyadrum, mais cela ne justifiait en rien ce tourment.

Après avoir calmé sa respiration, Yukino se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle regarda son reflet, des cernes bleus étaient visibles sous ses yeux noisette.

Elle soupira puis retourna dans la chambre, Reby dormait calmement et Lucy dormait… Où est Lucy ? Yukino parcouru la chambre du regard, aucune trace de Lucy. La jeune fille avait dû se réveiller et n'ayant pu se rendormir elle avait dû quitter la chambre. Inquiète pour son amie, Yukino se leva faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la mage aux cheveux bleus, et sortit de la chambre. Yukino ne trouvait pas Lucy. Inquiète, elle fit tout le tour de la guilde avant de trouver enfin son amie. Elle était sur le balcon, appuyée sur la rambarde, pensive et observait les étoiles. Yukino s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer. Les épaules de la blonde étaient secouées de spasmes. La fée serait en train de pleurer ? Yukino ne comprenait pas la cause ces sanglots. Lucy remarqua la présence de son amie mais elle ne bougea pas. Yukino n'osait pas parler et se plaça à côté de son amie en pleur. Cette dernière, en proie aux larmes et au chagrin, se jeta dans les bras de la tigresse. La blonde lui raconta alors la cause de ses larmes. La bleue comprenait la tristesse de son amie, étant elle-même constellationiste, elle savait la douleur que devait ressentir son amie. Après quelques minutes, la blonde, toujours dans les bras de la mage aux cheveux argentés, parvint à se calmer. Parler à son homologue lui a fait vraiment du bien. Elle s'était soulagée d'un grand poids.

« Nous devrions rentrer, lui dit Yukino, il fait froid et tu es fatiguée, tu devrais te reposer »

La blonde acquiesça et c'est ensemble qu'elles remontèrent dans la chambre. Les deux constellationiste tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

/

Le lendemain, tous les mages de la guilde s'étaient rassemblés sur demande du maître. Ce dernier les avait contactés via les lacrimas de communication. Dans son message, Makarof s'excusait de ne pas avoir été présent la vieille, il s'était justifié en disant simplement qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais il n'avait pas vraiment dit quoi. Il avait demandé aussi à ses enfants de se regrouper car il devait leur dire quelque chose.

Ainsi, après avoir remercié leurs hôtes respectifs, les fées rentrèrent à Magnolia. Les blessés étaient restés à Sabertooth, il était inutile de les déplacer dans leur état. Minerva, Rufus et Orga veilleraient sur eux, avaient-ils promis aux mages de Fairy Tail. Yukino, Sting et Rogue ainsi que les deux exceeds les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à Magnolia. Là-bas, les mages purent revoir leurs camarades ainsi que Leon, Jura, Miliana, Kagura et Cherrya.

Wendy continuait de soigner les blessés à l'aide de sa magie céleste. Cherrya, envoyée par Lamia Scale, était également venu aider les fées. Même si elles avaient soigné leur camarade la veille, certains mages devaient encore recevoir des soins. Alors que tout le monde faisait la queue pour accéder aux soins des deux magiciennes célestes, Makarof monta sur l'estrade de fortune constituée de décombres. Les mages furent soulagés de voir leur maître en pleine forme.

Makarof exigea alors le silence et commença son discours : « Mes chers enfants, je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre aide et surtout pour cette victoire… » L'euphorie de la victoire se fit entendre dans les rangs. Une fois le silence rétablit, le vieux repris : « Cependant, ce discours n'est pas destiné qu'à vous féliciter… » Tous les magiciens furent surpris. « En effet, je suis ici pour vous annoncer que j'ai pris une décision radicale à propos de l'avenir de notre guilde… Je ne sais pas si cela fera l'unanimité mais il se trouve que j'ai décidé… De dissoudre la guilde ! »

Toutes les fées restèrent bouche bée, sous l'effet du choc. Les visages étaient déjà très marqués par les rudes combats, et maintenant ils semblaient se décomposer. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Natsu : « Comment ça la dissoudre ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le vieux ?

Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !? s'exclama Lucy, au bord des larmes

J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas maître, dit simplement Mirajane »

Makarof soupira. Il savait, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui et ses enfants de se séparer. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Des cris de protestations résonnèrent dans la foule. Comment le vieux pouvait-il décider de dissoudre la guilde après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Erza n'en revenait pas. Elle, qui admirait le vieux, ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait. C'est impossible pensait-elle, elle devait rêver. Cela ne pouvait absolument pas être réel ! Le maître ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça… Au fond d'elle, elle savait que, malheureusement, c'était bien réel.

« Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à dire

Je sais que ma décision va vous paraitre inacceptable mais…

Alors il suffit que je m'absente juste quelques temps pour que le vieux déraille ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Tous les mages se retournèrent. Cette voix leur était si familière…

« Gildarts ! s'exclama Natsu aussi surpris qu'heureux de le revoir.

Et oui me revoilà enfin, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la foule »

Les membres de la guilde n'en revenaient pas. Le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail était revenu. Si certains étaient contents de revoir le mage, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour son absence. Cana était sorti de la foule et s'avança vers son père, le regard froid.

« Cana ! s'exclama Gildarts, je suis si content de te … »

Le dernier mot de Gildarts s'envola au moment où la main de Cana s'abattit sur sa joue.

« Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Comment oses-tu revenir la bouche en cœur comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que nous avons failli tous mourir ? Comment as-tu osé nous abandonner à notre triste sort ? La guilde est détruite ! Et Luxus et les autres sont blessés ! et toi tu reviens comme ça ! lui dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues

Cana…

Non ne dis rien ! je ne veux rien savoir, et puis tu dois t'en foutre de ta fille et de nous tous pour partir et ne pas nous aider à vaincre Tartaros ! »

Sur ces mots la mage des cartes partit en courant. Elle voulait courir le plus loin possible de lui. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-il faire ça !

« Je vais la rattraper, dit Lucy à la foule »

Cana courait maintenant depuis quelques minutes. Même si ses jambes étaient douloureuses et même si son cœur allait exploser, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant vers la rivière qu'elle s'arrêta et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Elle resta ainsi assise, pensive, à regarder le ciel, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ah tu es là ! Je t'ai enfin trouvée ! »

Cana n'avait pas entendu Lucy arriver. Elle se retourna et vit la jeune mage blonde arriver vers elle. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Lucy savait ce que ressentait Cana, elle aussi avait eu des problèmes avec son père. Maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus à ses côtés.

« Tu sais, Lucy, au départ quand je l'ai vu arriver, j'étais très énervée. Il nous avait abandonnés, il m'avait abandonnée mais, en même temps, je suis aussi très contente de le revoir. Je n'aurai pas dû le gifler comme ça devant tout le monde…

Arrête, calme toi ! C'est tout à fait normal ce que tu ressens. C'est ton père après tout, mais tu dois te calmer, lui répondit la constellationiste en la prenant dans ses bras

On devrait peut-être retourner auprès des autres, proposa la brune

Oui, allons-y ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, les mages qui avaient assistés à la scène restèrent silencieux. Il faut dire que certains comprenaient le comportement de la brune, ils avaient failli y passer et l'aide du mage de rang S n'aurait pas été de trop !

Gildarts, le regard las, ne put réprimer un soupir. Il comprenait la réaction de sa fille, il n'aurait pas dû les abandonner mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Comment se faire pardonner des membres de Fairy Tail et de sa fille s'il ne pouvait même pas expliquer les raisons de son départ et son absence ? Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le regard au loin, pensif. Il leur devait une explication, ils la méritaient tous mais il ne pouvait pas leur en dire plus.

Le silence régnait et aucun mage n'osait le briser. Natsu, n'en pouvait plus, il était à deux doigt de foncer sur Gildarts. Lui aussi voulait des explications, il voulait savoir pourquoi le mage n'était pas venu les aider…

« Pourquoi ? réussit-il simplement à articuler, les poings en feux, le visage baissé, les dents serrées. Pourquoi tu nous as tous abandonnés !? T'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça ! »

Gildarts regarda le mage de feu, et dans un soupir lui répondit :

« Je ne peux pas vous dire les raisons de mon départ pour le moment, mais dès que je pourrai, je vous raconterai tout. Je sais que mon comportement n'est pas un des plus exemplaires mais… vous devez me faire confiance, je n'ai pas agi de cette façon sans raison. Vous êtes ma famille ! Ne l'oubliez jamais ! »

Natsu n'était absolument pas convaincu par la réponse du mage de rang S. Puis il remarqua le regard quasi-vide de son modèle. Il fut extrêmement surpris de ne déceler que de la tristesse dans ce regard toujours plein de vie et de joie. Il se tût, comprenant que son camarade, malgré sa volonté, ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

Makarof qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, repris la parole :

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais cela ne change en rien ma décision ! Fairy Tail n'existe plus ! »

Les mages assommés par la nouvelle, se regardèrent, à la fois surpris et triste. C'était les ordres du maître et on ne pouvait les discuter. Chacun le savait, ainsi aucun mage ne les discutèrent.

/

Alors que la nuit tombait, tous les mages repartirent dans les guildes qui les avait précédemment accueillis. Tous sauf un seul : Gildarts qui avait décidé, par habitude, de camper. Il était allé dans la forêt aux abords de Magnolia. Tandis qu'il mangeait autour de son feu, il eut une drôle de sensation.

« Vous voilà, maître fondateur… »

Mavis Vermillion s'approcha et sourit au mage. Il s'assied à ses côtés, elle aimait se mélanger à cette génération qu'elle qualifiait de grandissante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne leur ai rien révélé…

Je sais, 5ème maître, vous avez bien fait. Ils ne doivent rien savoir pour l'instant. C'est encore trop tôt. Mais je vous promets qu'un jour vous pourrez leur parler de tout ça.

C'est ce que j'espère… »

Ils restèrent tous deux à discuter, ils parlaient de plusieurs choses et notamment de la dissolution de leur guilde.

/

Pendant ce temps-là, à Mermaid Heel, Erza s'était isolée sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Assise sur la rambarde du balcon, la guerrière observait le ciel, pensive. Quelques heures plus tôt, le vieux avait annoncé à ses enfants qu'il souhaitait dissoudre la guilde.

« Quelle décision absurde ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Erza »

La chevalière avait ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la décision du maître, la guilde était tout ce qu'elle avait, sans elle, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait vivre. La guilde était sa seule famille. Et même si Kagura et Miliana lui avaient dit qu'elles seraient ravies de l'avoir dans leur guilde, Erza ne supporterait pas de laisser tomber sa guilde de toujours. Elle reporta son attention sur les nombreuses étoiles que le ciel offrait et ses pensées dérivèrent sur lui. Jellal. Les étoiles lui rappelaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu au bord de la falaise avant les grands jeux magiques. Les deux mages étaient sur le point de s'embrasser mais le mage aux cheveux bleus l'avait repoussé au dernier moment, prétextant qu'il avait une petite amie.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir Jellal »

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là, ses yeux brillaient même s'ils étaient cachés par ses cheveux écarlates.

« On a cas t'appeler Erza Scarlett, ça veut dire écarlate comme tes cheveux »

Elle avait ressenti une immense chaleur envahir sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient. En y repensant la mage aux armures ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle appréciait énormément le mage, c'était certain, mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas la même chose qu'elle ressentait pour ses amis, pour Natsu ou pour Grey. Non. Avec lui c'était différent, quand il était là elle se sentait autant invincible et en sécurité qu'elle se sentait vulnérable, car il avait le pouvoir de lire et de voir en son cœur, bien plus que le reste de ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un nom sur l'affection qu'elle lui portait mais à présent, elle avait peur de comprendre.

« Serait-ce donc ça ? se demanda Erza, toujours en regardant les étoiles

Erza ! Cria Miliana qui venait d'arriver sur le balcon, Risley a fini de préparé le repas tu te joins à nous ?

J'arrive Miliana, dit la mage en essuyant ses yeux avant de rejoindre son amie »

/

A Lamia Scale, Wendy discutait avec Cherrya, dans la chambre de cette dernière. Les deux magiciennes célestes s'entendaient à merveille.

« Tu sais que ma cousine, Cherry, va se marier et quitter la guilde dans quelques mois, annonça Cherrya »

Wendy fut surprise. Puis elle pensa à son amie. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle va se sentir tellement seule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'aider ? Et si elle lui proposer de rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Mais Fairy Tail n'existe plus… A cette pensée, Wendy éclata en sanglot.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? lui demanda Cherrya, surprise

Je… Je n'ai plus de guilde… Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller… Et en plus... Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider… balbutia la dragon slayer céleste.

Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Lamia Scale ! Même si ça me fait mal au cœur de voir Fairy Tail disparaître, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

Merci c'est très gentil de me proposer ça… Je vais y réfléchir mais j'aimerai tellement que Fairy Tail continue d'exister…

On a qu'à former un groupe ! Après tout, on utilise toute les deux la magie céleste ! Puis même si on fait partie de guildes différentes, notre groupe pourra continuer d'exister ! proposa Cherrya avec un clin d'œil amical.

Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Wendy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

On pourrait s'appeler… euh …les sœurs célestes ?! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien, répondit la fille de Grandiné, souriante »

Toujours dans la même guilde, dans leurs chambres, Juvia et Grey se faisait face, chacun sur son lit. Les deux fées étaient totalement silencieuses, sous le choc. Elles n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la décision du maître. Pour le mage de glace, cela ne le changeait pas trop, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard et extraverti. Néanmoins… il n'avait jamais vu la néréide dans cet état, ses yeux, autrefois si pleins de vie, étaient à présent vides. Le ténébreux posa ses yeux sur elle, il s'attendait à une réaction exagérée de sa part, comme il avait l'habitude quand il la regardait, mais rien du tout, la bleue ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Si le modeleur de glace était parfois exaspéré par le comportement de sa partenaire à son égard, il supportait encore moins de la voir comme ça. Ses yeux remplis de tristesse brillaient. Il aurait aimé la réconforter mais il avait peur que son geste soit mal perçu par la néréide, et elle était déjà assez mal comme ça pour qu'il la fasse souffrir encore plus. De toute manière, le ténébreux n'était pas très doué pour réconforter ses amis, il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, puis c'est la néréide qui brisa ce silence :

« Qu'allons-nous faire Monsieur Grey? … Juvia n'a que Fairy Tail comme famille… sans la guilde, Juvia n'est plus rien…

Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons trouver une solution, et puis il en faut plus pour détruire Fairy Tail ! »

La mage d'eau hocha faiblement la tête, le regard baissé. Si Grey essayait de rassurer son amie, il essayait aussi de se rassurer. Bien qu'il ne voulût pas le montrer, il était très affecté par cet évènement. Comme Juvia, la guilde était sa seule famille.

« Comment pouvons-nous faire ? Juvia ne sait pas du tout comment arranger la situation…

Il faudrait en discuter avec tout le monde… réfléchit le taciturne, viens avec moi ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! »

A ses paroles, Grey se leva et tandis une main à Juvia pour qu'elle le suive. Ne regrettant que trop tard son geste, le mage de glace rougit, il ne voulait pas que la bleue s'imagine des choses. La mage lui pris alors la main en souriant faiblement. Décidément, elle n'était pas dans son état normal, pensa le brun.

/

A Sabertooth, l'ambiance était plutôt… bruyante. Si certains mages étaient plutôt choqués et silencieux après l'annonce du maitre, d'autres étaient à bout de nerfs.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, sans réagir ! dit Natsu les poings en feu

Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Dit Lucy les yeux brillants, il n'y a rien à faire…

Tu baisses déjà les bras Lucy ? T'es une mage de Fairy Tail tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !

Pour une fois, la salamandre a raison, on doit faire quelque chose, il y a surement une solution, réplica le dragon d'acier »

A ce même moment, Rufus entra dans la grande salle.

« Vous avez un appel, leur dit le poète en leur tendant la lacrima de communication

Eh ! l'allumette tu m'entends ? faut qu'on fasse quelque chose et je crois que j'ai une idée !

On t'écoute Grey, répondit la constellationiste

Faut prévenir toute la guilde et j'ai besoin de vous ! Ce sera plus vite fait si on s'y met tous. Il faut dire à tous les mages que l'on se retrouve demain au parc de Magnolia pour chercher une solution. Peut-être que, tous ensemble, on trouvera un moyen d'arranger la situation… »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, un sourire éclairant leurs visages. C'est ainsi que tous les mages qui avaient été mis au courant de ce plan se retrouvèrent à prévenir les autres.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Reby cherchait à joindre le plus de mages possibles. Cependant, cela avait été compliqué de prévenir tout le monde car la guilde comptait énormément de mages. La bleue soupira devant la lacrima et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de mages à prévenir mais la fatigue commençait peu à peu à prendre le dessus. Elle souffla alors un bon coup et se remémora les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la journée. Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en elle : la fatigue, la colère, la tristesse… Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle ne pouvait réaliser ce qui se passait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ressentit néanmoins la présence d''une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et son visage s'adoucit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le mage qui se trouvait là, accoudé au mur :

« Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la mage, étonnée de le voir à une heure aussi tardive

Je suis venu voir comment tu t'en sortais. Tu as l'air épuisée, tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla le chasseur de dragon

Oui je comptais y aller et tu devrais faire de même, avec les derniers évènements … on est tous à cran, dit-elle en baissant les yeux »

Le mage s'était approché d'elle et, de sa main, souleva le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose »

La bleutée ne put s'empêcher de rougir en constatant la proximité de leurs deux visages. Le mage, qui n'avait pas remarqué la gêne de son interlocutrice, enleva sa main du visage de la mage des mots et poursuivit :

« Tu sais quand j'étais sous l'eau à deux doigts de me noyer ? Tu es venue me sauver alors que tu aurais pu ne pas le faire ou sauver quelqu'un d'autre alors …

Gajeel, tu fais partie de la guilde. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, sans rien faire… affirma Reby qui avait repris contenance

Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligée, bref… ce que je voulais te dire c'était merci… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

C'est normal ! répondit en souriant la bleu »

Le mage d'acier ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Jamais il n'avait encore remercié quelqu'un. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de retrouver la jeune femme pour lui dire tout ça.

« On devrait aller se coucher, déclara Reby, je finirais de prévenir les mages demain matin, avant qu'on se retrouve au parc.

Oui, tu as raison ! répondit tout simplement l'autre »

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la guilde, Elfman, Lisanna et Mirajane se trouvaient au chevet des blessés. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de veiller sur leurs amis depuis la bataille et ils leur rendaient souvent visite. Leur état semblait s'améliorer mais il leur fallait encore du temps et de nombreux soins pour qu'ils guérissent complètement. Polyussica avait donné quelques fioles et poudres aux Strauss afin qu'ils puissent continuer de leur prodiguer les soins nécessaires en son absence. Les quatre blessés ne s'étaient toujours pas réveiller et Elfman commençait à perdre patience. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour son amie et la simple pensée qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se réveiller lui donnait la nausée. Comme à son habitude le mage du Take over s'assit à côté de la mage féerique et lui prit la main, comme s'il souhaitait la rassurer. Il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées tout en caressant la main de la blessée. Il resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, puis un mouvement attira son attention, reportant son attention sur la main froide de sa partenaire. Pendant un instant, il crut sentir une pression sur sa main, comme si la mage avait senti son contact et avait voulu lui faire savoir. Comme toute réponse, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans ses deux mains et resserra son étreinte, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mirajane s'occupait des derniers soins de Luxus. Le mage de la foudre était très mal en point, c'est pourquoi Polyussica avait donné à la démone des soins supplémentaires à lui prodiguer. Lisanna, de son côté avait fini de soigner Fried et alla s'occuper de Bixrow. Quelques minutes plus tard, après lui avoir fait boire les différentes potions de Polyussica et s'être occupé de remplacer ses bandages, Lisanna s'assit à côté du mage blessé. Un mouvement provenant des paupières du blessé, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle avait cru, pendant un instant, que le mage avait ouvert les yeux. Non… elle devait avoir halluciné. Elle se secoua alors la tête et se replongea dans ses pensées. Quand elle sentit une pression sur sa main, elle reporta son attention sur le mage. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur la sienne et, les yeux entrouverts, fixait la blanche. Cette dernière frissonna lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris vertes du blessé.

« Merci…Lisanna, parvint à articuler le blessé »

La blanche, stupéfaite, n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que le mage s'était déjà rendormi.

Après avoir fini de s'être occupé des blessés, les Strauss décidèrent d'aller se reposer. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, Mirajane s'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive grande sœur ? demanda sa sœur qui avait remarqué son malaise.

Oh rien, lui sourit la démone, allez-y je vous rejoindrais plus tard j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air… »

Sur ce elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les jardins de la guilde. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de se poser. Assise sur un des bancs du jardin, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, elle se remémora les derniers événements. Bien qu'elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse lorsqu'elle était avec ses camarades, la démone souffrait énormément. Mais elle se devait de sourire en tant que représentante de la guilde, elle se devait d'être gentille et douce en toutes circonstances afin de motiver et d'aider ses camarades et sa famille. Cependant, là, c'en était trop pour elle. Tous ces malheurs qui s'abattaient ainsi sur elle et ses amis étaient trop lourds à porter. De plus, la vue de Luxus dans cet état de souffrance l'avait profondément bouleversée. A la pensée du mage blessé, la démone craqua et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tous ces événements faisaient remonter de douloureux souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à jamais.

Alors qu'elle contemplait les étoiles, des larmes coulant sur son visage, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna brusquement et leva alors son poing, prête à frapper ce qu'elle pensait être un agresseur. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de Sting, le maître de la guilde. La blanche souffla, rassurée, il faut dire qu'avec les derniers évènements la mage était très tendue. Il lui adressa son traditionnel sourire et descendit le poing de la démone, qui était resté levé jusque-là. La blanche se tourna et se remit à contempler les étoiles, elle ne voulait pas que le chasseur de dragon la voit dans cet état. Ce dernier se planta devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde. La blanche ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? lui demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard de celui de la démone.

Oh ne t'inquiète pas… C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours… Ce n'est pas facile… Mais ça va aller, merci. Articula la démone en essuyant ses larmes et en s'efforçant de sourire.

Allez va, une beauté comme toi n'a pas à se lamenter comme ça ! »

L'ex mannequin sourit au compliment du maître de Sabertooth. Même si cette courte discussion lui avait fait du bien, elle se laissa envahir de nouveau par les sanglots.

« Eh Mira ça va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu sais je suis pas très doué pour réconforter les gens… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais… s'excusa le chasseur de dragon avec son air embêté en s'accroupissant devant la mage et lui prenant les mains pour la réconforter.

Rien que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler m'aide beaucoup, sanglota la mage démoniaque.

Alors je vais rester avec toi, dit le mage en lui souriant et en allant s'assoir à côté d'elle, je ne vais quand même pas laisser une jolie mademoiselle comme toi toute seule, dehors, en pleine nuit »

Sting souriait à la mage mais à travers ce sourire Mirajane pouvait déchiffrer de l'inquiétude. Etait-il inquiet pour elle ? Elle était confuse, il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui prêtait autant d'attention tout à coup. Néanmoins elle se força à sourire à son ami pour le rassurer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète davantage et encore moins qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas la pitié, la compassion ça allait mais pas la pitié… Après avoir souri à son interlocuteur elle reporta son regard vers les étoiles. Le chasseur de dragon en fit de même. Le silence régnait dans la nuit sombre mais cela n'avait rien d'un silence gênant ou pesant… Non c'était un silence paisible et réconfortant. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu, en quelques temps, tellement de problèmes… Elle voulait tout porter sur ses épaules, elle voulait aider mais elle était dans l'incapacité de le faire. Cela augmentait sa souffrance et elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que tout était de sa faute. Si seulement elle avait été plus forte… se répétait-elle sans cesse, si seulement elle avait pu aider davantage… Si seulement sa puissance était plus grande… Le bilan n'aurait peut-être pas été le même. Luxus ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état là... Luxus… Il avait tellement évolué. La blanche était très heureuse qu'il soit à nouveau accepté à la guilde après les évènements de Tenrô où le mage était venu aider ses amis. Il est certain que les mages n'auraient pas survécu sans son aide. Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus… Bien qu'elle l'ait détesté avant et pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail à cause de son comportement arrogant et stupide, elle l'avait vu s'améliorer et devenir quelqu'un de bien et protecteur envers ses camarades. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs pardonné, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire auparavant. Mais le voir dans cet état l'avait complètement bouleversée. Un frisson parcourant son corps la sortit de ses pensées. Il faisait particulièrement froid cette nuit-là et la démone n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste. Son corps se mit à trembler sous l'effet de ces températures hivernales. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sting.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il »

Mirajane hocha la tête. C'est alors que le mage enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la blanche. Celle-ci lui sourit alors et le remercia. Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder les étoiles pendant un long moment. Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, faisant oublier à la blanche sa tristesse et ses angoisses. Elle affichait son sourire habituel. La fraicheur nocturne ne l'atteignait plus. Elle se sentait tellement mieux.

« Allez, chérie, tu devrais peut-être aller dormir… Tu as besoin de repos… lui dit le chasseur de dragon en se levant et en tendant sa main vers la blanche pour qu'elle fasse de même.

Oui ! Tu as raison ! répondit-elle en prenant la main de Sting afin de se lever. Merci ! Même si tu commences à être lourd avec tous tes surnoms ! plaisanta la mage.

Je me suis fait cramé, répondit le mage en riant et en levant les mains d'un air innocent »

Les deux mages rigolèrent pendant un moment puis, tous deux épuisés par cette journée, ils rentrèrent se coucher. Remplie de bonne humeur, Mirajane rentra dans sa chambre en sautillant, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers son lit mais en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa sœur et son frère qui dormaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Après avoir enfilé un pyjama elle se glissa sous ses draps toujours un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Sting dans les jardins. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

De l'autre côté de la guilde, Sting était rentré se coucher lui aussi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, aucun bruit ne venait troubler ce silence nocturne. Lector dormait sur le lit de son maître. Sting attendri par cette scène, sourit. Après s'être mis en tenue pour dormir, il rentra à son tour sous les draps en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Les bras derrières la tête, le mage observait le plafond. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Mirajane.

« Tu es mystérieuse Mirajane Strauss… et j'aime ça ! »

Et c'est en pensant à la mage que le blond tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

/

Le lendemain, tous les mages de Fairy Tail se réunirent au parc de Magnolia, recouvert de débris de la ville, comme prévu. Ils étaient tous là, à l'exception d'un seul et unique mage de la guilde. Les principaux mages des autres guildes étaient également présents. En effet, ils souhaitaient aider leurs amis. Toujours aussi indisciplinés, les fées parlaient, criaient, se bagarraient… Ce qui avait tendance à amuser les mages des autres guildes. C'est Erza, vêtue de sa traditionnelle armure, qui monta sur l'estrade, ramena le calme et s'adressa à ses camarades :

« Mes chers amis, si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour trouver une solution en ce qui concerne l'avenir de notre guilde. Suite à l'annonce du maître, qui nous a tous surpris et profondément marqués, nous n'avons plus de guilde… Mais Fairy Tail est toujours dans nos cœurs et c'est à nous de l'empêcher de disparaître ! »

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements se firent entendre. Tous les mages étaient en accord avec la fée guerrière.

« Donc, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ou même une simple proposition ? »

Toutes les fées se regardèrent et pas une seule ne semblait avoir d'idée. Alors que le désespoir envahissait l'assemblée, c'est Gildarts (absent jusqu'à présent) qui fit son entrée. Il disloqua les débris qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et avançait jusqu'à l'estrade. Tous les membres de sa « famille » le regardaient avec admiration. La mage des armures lui céda la place.

« Mes chers camarades, suite à la décision de Makarof, j'ai longtemps réfléchis et j'ai pris une décision. Voilà, j'y ai vraiment beaucoup songé et… J'ai donc décidé d'assumer enfin mes fonctions de maître de la guilde ! Je vais donc reprendre la guilde et nous allons, ensemble, la reconstruire elle ainsi que toute la ville de Magnolia ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

La foule, bien que surprise, acclama sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement le 5ème maître de Fairy Tail. Surpris par autant de réjouissances, ce dernier reprit aussi tôt la parole : « Cependant, sachez que le chemin vers cette reconstruction sera pénible et sûrement long ! On ne peut malheureusement pas faire de miracles ! Mais tous ensembles, avec l'aide de nos guildes alliées, nous allons y arriver comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! Nous sommes Fairy Tail, la guilde créée par Mavis pour veiller sur cette ville. Et nous allons de ce fait, accomplir le devoir qui est le nôtre ! » Toute l'assemblée se mit à applaudir de bon cœur, certains pleuraient même, émus par des paroles si réconfortantes.

« Belles paroles, 5ème maître ! ».

La voix avait résonné dans tous le parc de Magnolia. Tous cherchaient d'où provenait cette voix si familière.

« Maître fondateur !? s'étonna Gildarts »

C'est alors qu'apparu Mavis Vermillion, le 1er maître de la guilde des fées, au côté de Gildarts.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Sourit-elle ».

Toutes les personnes rassemblées se regardaient les unes les autres, le regard interrogateur. Surtout les membres des autres guildes qui voyaient pour la première fois le spectre de Mavis, normalement visible uniquement pour ceux portant l'emblème de la guilde. Le nouveau maître des fées se mit à la questionner :

« Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Je suis venue te donner ma bénédiction. Mais aussi, je suis venue afin d'encourager tous les membres de notre guilde ainsi que nos alliés dans la lourde tâche qui les attend… tout comme pour les épreuves à venir qui annoncent un avenir périlleux

Que voulez-vous dire par là, maître ? s'enquiert Erza.

Vous êtes la nouvelle génération, une génération florissante qui porte l'avenir sur ses épaules et qui s'épanouit peu à peu. Je sais que vous serez à la hauteur de ce que vous avez à accomplir, j'en suis même certaine. A force d'entraînement acharné et grâce aux enseignements et à votre lien si spécial, vous avez su vous élever, vous et la guilde, à la première place du royaume. Vous avez la puissance magique que vous méritez et je sais que si vous continuez sur cette voie vous parviendrez à réussir tout ce que vous entreprendrez !

Merci pour ces mots encourageant, maître fondateur, mais tout à l'heure vous avez parlé d'un avenir difficile voire sombre… Quel est-il ? Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda Reby intriguée

Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Vous saurez tout ce qu'i savoir en temps et en heure. »

A ce moment, Mavis jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Gildarts, ce dernier croisa son regard également, l'air inquiet. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Cana et à Lucy.

« Pour le moment votre plus grande tâche va être de reconstruire notre guilde et cette magnifique ville. Voilà la mission que je vous confie, dit Mavis Vermillion avec un sourire attendrisseur

Nous l'acceptons tous ! s'exclama Erza

Et nous vous aiderons tous également ! cria Sting avec son sourire habituel collé aux lèvres

Pour le 1er maître ! hurla encore plus fort Natsu en crachant une colonne de feu »

Mavis se mit à rire, à la foi touchée par toute cette entraide et cette amitié qu'il était possible de ressentir dans l'atmosphère du parc. C'est alors qu'elle disparut en murmurant à Gildarts « Je vous fais confiance 5ème maître ».

/

Le lendemain tout le monde était au rendez-vous, près des restes de la guilde, pour réfléchir aux plans. Les mages avaient en effet décidé de créer une toute nouvelle guilde, signe d'un nouveau départ. Chacun souhaitait alors partager son idée avec les autres. C'est Happy qui ouvrit le bal en présentant une guilde en forme de thon géant, poisson préféré de l'exceed. Panthère Lily s'offusqua alors en disant que faire un kiwi géant serait plus judicieux et plus intéressant. Ils avaient tous deux leurs plans dans les mains, dessinés de manière très brouillon. Natsu les interrompit pour présenter son idée. Tous les mages présents regardèrent son croquis, intrigués … Le dessin de Natsu ne ressemblait vraiment à rien… Il était impossible de créer un tel bâtiment, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un bâtiment. Vint alors le tour d'Erza. La mage des armures avait essayé de dessiner un bâtiment en forme de fraisier que l'on pouvait manger pour se ravitailler en cas de famine ou de faiblesse magique et qui se reconstruisait automatiquement. Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui vexa un peu la guerrière qui s'en prit, comme à son habitude, à Natsu et Gray qui n'avaient rien demandé. Apparu alors à l'improviste, Virgo, l'esprit de la Vierge. Après s'être faite sermonnée par Lucy à cause du trou qu'elle avait creusé sous sa maîtresse en ouvrant la porte, elle sorti son plan. Celui-ci était très… surprenant. Il s'agissait d'une très grande maison des punitions sur 20 étages avec des tas de pièces qui contenaient d'innombrables objets de tortures, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Lacky, la mage du bois, était totalement d'accord avec l'esprit, si bien qu'elle en avait des étoiles plein les yeux. L'idée lui plut, comme le montrait son sourire en coin. Mais Mirajane, effrayée, leur dit qu'il en était hors de question et sorti ses esquisses. Ses plans ressemblaient à une maison dessinée par un enfant de 5 ans. Ce que les autres ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer, ce qui vexa la démone qui partit en pleurant. Frosch, bien que peiné par la tristesse de Mirajane, s'avança à son tour.

« Fro a une idée… dit-il timidement. Mais Fro ne sait pas dessiner, donc Fro va expliquer.

Oui vas-y Frosch ! Courage ! l'encouragea Rogue au loin

Fro veut faire une maison des grenouilles… Une grosse guilde en forme de grenouille avec plein de petites grenouilles !

Des grenouilles !? Pour quoi faire ? s'exclama Natsu

Parce que Fro adore les grenouilles… Il croyait même qu'il en était une quand il était petit ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent attendries par le petit exceed vert. Cependant l'idée d'une guilde grenouille ne plaisait pas à grand monde.

« C'est nul ! dit Natsu sur un ton méprisant. »

Frosch se mit à pleurer et partit en courant. Les autres exceeds partirent à sa poursuite afin de le réconforter.

« T'aurais pu y aller doucement ! blâma Rogue

Ça c'est du Natsu tout craché ! rit Sting

La ferme toi ! cria le dragon de l'ombre »

Les dragons jumeaux se mirent à se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Les autres mages assistaient à la scène totalement exaspérés. C'est ainsi que se termina la première journée de reconstruction. Et bien que la ville soit toujours en ruine, les liens entre les mages s'étaient resserrés.

/

Le soir, dans la guilde de Lamia Scale, Wendy et Cherrya s'amusaient tout en cherchant des solutions pour la reconstruction. Wendy eut alors une idée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cherrya qui avait remarqué une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son amie.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? S'enthousiasma la chasseuse de dieu

Oui, enfin … je croyais mais… c'est impossible… répondit Wendy en baissant la tête, la lueur d'espoir ayant quittée son regard

Rien n'est impossible tant que l'on n'a pas essayé, je suis sûre que c'est une très bonne idée, lui sourit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager

Je connais une mage, une puissante mage qui possède la magie du temps, cette magie perdue nous aurait été très utile pour la reconstruction…

Mais c'est une super idée !

Cependant … il y a un problème… Cette mage s'est sacrifiée… Elle a réduit sa vie pour nous sauver lors de l'attaque des dragons… Depuis, elle a disparu, je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie ou même si elle peut encore avoir recours à sa magie…, raconte Wendy très émue »

Cherrya prit alors son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour Wendy ! Il est vrai que c'est une magicienne redoutable mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était encore très jeune. Peu de mages de son âge ont vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. Cherrya tenait à aider son amie mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle se dit qu'elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Ainsi, elle lui fit une proposition.

« Wendy, tu m'as bien dit que cette mage avait réduit sa durée de vie pour nous sauver, c'est bien ça ? »

La jeune mage céleste hocha alors la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

« Et si on essayait… Je ne sais pas… de la sauver… Tu sais, en utilisant nos magies régénératrices combinées ? Peut être que toutes les deux réunies, nous pourrions lui rendre sa durée de vie initiale et, ainsi, sauver à la fois ton amie, la guilde et Magnolia

C'est une bonne idée ! Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? C'est un sort très ancien, issue d'une magie perdue… Annuler ses effets risque d'être très difficile voire impossible pour des mages comme nous, nous n'avons pas encore l'expérience et la puissance nécessaire… Je ne pense pas que les sorts que Grandiné m'a transmis puissent y faire quelque chose … Je ne suis même pas sûre que Grandiné, elle même, en soit capable…

Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile… Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ? Si nous sommes toutes les deux avec nos magies complémentaires, on peut, peut-être, trouver un moyen ! Les sœurs célestes réunies doivent surement pouvoir résoudre ce genre de problèmes ! s'enthousiasma Cherrya un grand sourire aux lèvres

Oui c'est vrai tu as raison ! On peut toujours essayer, elle a tellement fait pour nous… Je serai ravie de tout mettre en œuvre pour essayer de la sauver…

Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour se mettre au travail ? Allons-y ! s'impatienta Cherrya

Oui allons-y ! répondit Wendy tout aussi impatiente qu'elle »

Cependant, la fatigue et l'heure tardive eurent raison de leur enthousiasme. Elles décidèrent alors toutes deux que dès le lendemain, elles chercheraient une solution. C'est motivées à atteindre leur nouvel objectif que les deux jeunes mages s'endormirent.

/

Pendant ce temps à Sabertooth, Reby, Lucy et Yukino prenaient le thé dehors sur la terrasse. Avec les nombreux événements récents, les trois jeunes mages s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et s'entendaient très bien. Il n'était pas rare de les voir parler pendant des heures entières sur des sujets comme la lecture, les esprits, la magie… C'est ainsi que, ce soir encore, les mages se retrouvèrent pour discuter à la lueur des étoiles. Reby venait de finir un livre sur la magie des temps anciens et voulait faire part de ses impressions à ses amies qui partageaient également cette passion pour la lecture.

« Tout va bien Lucy ? S'enquiert alors la fée des mots ayant remarqué l'absence de son amie qui n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée.

Oui oui ! Tout va bien c'est juste que … Je repense à un événement qui s'est produit pendant mon combat contre Tartaros…

Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? insista Yukino, inquiète

Après avoir brisé la clé d'Aquarius pour invoquer le roi des esprits, je me suis retrouvée seule face à Jackal… j'avais épuisée toute ma magie, je pensais que c'en était fini pour moi… Il a lancé son sort et c'est là que je l'ai senti… Aquarius… Elle m'a protégé grâce à… une sorte de bouclier d'eau… Puis, d'un coup, c'est comme si sa magie avait fusionné avec moi, je pouvais sentir sa magie à travers moi ! J'ai lancé Urano Metria et j'ai réussi à vaincre Jackal… A ce moment-là, je me sentais puissante. C'est comme si j'avais aidé Aquarius à le vaincre au lieu d'être juste spectatrice de mes esprits… J'ai envie de ressentir ça à nouveau… J'ai envie d'aider mes esprits, de me battre à leur côté ! J'ai aussi envie de pouvoir protéger mes amis, de ne pas être toujours la fille à sauver mais de sauver mes amis tout comme ils le font pour moi depuis le début … »

Lucy était tellement prise dans ses émotions qu'elle n'avait pas senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Reby et Yukino avait écouté les paroles de leur amie et s'étaient reconnues en elle. Elles aussi avaient envie d'être plus fortes, d'êtres utiles à leurs amis, de les aider.

« Lucy, dit Reby en essuyant les larmes de sa meilleure amie, je te comprends et je crois que Yukino aussi. On ressent la même chose. Nous aussi on a envie d'être plus fortes ! Alors que dis-tu que nous nous entrainions toutes ensembles ? Serrons-nous les coudes, devenons les mages que nous rêvons d'être !

Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! s'exclama Yukino, émue par les paroles de son amie. »

Les trois mages se prirent alors dans les bras. Plus déterminées que jamais à renforcer leurs pouvoirs.

« Que pensez-vous d'apprendre une autre magie, une magie qui pourrait perfectionner nos pouvoirs? Proposa la mage des mots, Lucy tu as parlé de fusion de tes pouvoirs avec ceux d'Aquarius? Et si c'était une variante, une sorte d'amélioration de la magie des esprits ? Peut être qu'en cherchant dans les livres de constellationiste, on pourrait trouver des informations et voir si cela est réalisable et comment ! Cela vaut aussi pour toi Yukino ! Vous partagez la même magie, c'est surement possible que vous y arriviez toutes les deux ! Je vais essayer de trouver des livres qui parlent de ce sujet.

Merci Reby ! C'est très gentil de nous aider comme ça ! remercia la blonde

De rien ! C'est normal de s'entraider, répondit la petite

Reby ! Tu utilises bien la magie des mots n'est ce pas ? demanda Yukino

Oui c'est bien ça, tu penses à quelque chose ?

Oh non… Enfin si, mais rien de concret… Je me demandais juste s'il n'y avait pas un moyen d'élargir l'étendue de ta magie… Les lettres et les mots sont la base de beaucoup de choses… Je serai curieuse de savoir si on peut s'en servir pour développer ta magie…

Oui c'est vrai, pensa Reby, il doit surement y avoir les réponses que nous cherchons dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque de Magnolia, nous verrons ça après la reconstruction. Pendant ce temps concentrons nous plutôt sur notre magie actuelle

Oui c'est vrai, faisons les choses dans l'ordre, répondit Lucy, plus motivée que jamais

Ah la la … que ferais-je sans vous les filles ? répondit Yukino, émue par toute cette amitié et cette entraide

Et nous donc ! renchérirent les deux membres de Fairytail.

Et c'est sur cette dose de légèreté et de bonne humeur que les trois mages finirent leur soirée.

/

Elfman courrait. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, et pour cause… Polyussica venait de le prévenir qu'il y avait du nouveau concernant l'état des blessés et qu'il devait la rejoindre immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas souhaité en dire davantage, si bien que le mage ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela concernait Evergreen. En effet, l'amie de Makarof savait pertinemment les liens qui l'unissaient à la jeune femme. Elfman courrait, haletait, la distance entre le hall de la guilde et l'infirmerie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande. Plus qu'un couloir. Le mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Evergreen. La jeune femme hantait ses pensées depuis l'examen des mages de rang S sur l'île de Tenrô. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à elle. Il repensait à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, leur complicité qui faisait penser à leur camarade qu'ils étaient dans une relation… ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas, au grand drame du jeune Strauss. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces derniers mois que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore pu proposer un rendez vous à la jeune fée. Ce qu'il ne pourra peut être jamais faire… Non ! Elfman secoua vivement la tête, non … C'était impossible… Ca ne se pouvait pas… Il devait se sortir cette idée de la tête… Les larmes commençaient alors à monter sans qu'ils puissent les refreiner. Plus que quelques mètres le séparait d'elle. C'est alors l'estomac noué que le jeune mage s'arrêta de courir. Il était maintenant derrière la porte. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, mais surtout il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait en entrant. Il posa alors la main sur la poignée, déglutit et dans un élan de courage ouvrit la porte. C'est là qu'il la vit, allongée sur le lit. Les larmes coulèrent alors d'un coup. Elle était réveillée, complètement consciente. Polyussica se tenait à ses côtés, souriante. Evergreen adressa alors un sourire à Elfman. Elle est magnifique pensa-t-il. Il se précipita alors pour enlacer la jeune femme. Il était tellement soulagé. La jeune femme fut surprise de cet élan d'affection mais apprécia le moment. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. C'est là que la jeune femme remarqua qu'il pleurait. Alors elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du mage, jamais elle ne l'avait vu si fragile, si démuni.

« Tu sais, les hommes, les vrais, ça ne pleure pas ! le taquina la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres »

Ce sourire, Elfman, avait cru pendant un instant, qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

« Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu que les autres étaient toujours inconscients »

Elfman se tourna alors vers les autres blessés. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à eux quand Polyussica l'avait appelé, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa belle.

« D'après ce que Polyussica m'a dit, Bixrow et Freed ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, ils sont au même stade de guérison que moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent

Qu'en est-il de Luxus ? demanda Elfman

La guérison sera plus longue mais il guérit. Cependant… il est impossible pour Polyussica de prédire le temps qu'il lui faudra pour s'en remettre »

C'est vrai que Luxus, même si c'était un mage très puissant, avait subi beaucoup de dommage. Mais Elfman ne s'en faisait pas, il savait que Luxus s'en remettrait.

« Tu sais que j'ai eu peur quand Polyussica m'a appelé, j'ai cru pendant un instant que…

Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai abandonné comme ça ? plaisanta la fée, je suis une puissante mage tache de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois ! Il en faut plus pour me tuer.

Oui, non, je sais, paniqua Elfman, il ne voulait surtout pas offenser sa camarade, je ne pense pas que tu n'es pas puissante… Au contraire…Tu es presque même aussi puissante qu'Erza… enfin non pas presque… tu … »

La jeune femme, exaspéré mais à la fois attendrie par le comportement du mage, leva les yeux au ciel. Si bien que, pour l'arrêter, elle ne trouva d'autre moyen que de l'embrasser. Et ça avait marché. Le mage, d'abord surpris, répondit passionnément au baiser de la fée.

« Ca, c'est une femme, une vraie ! Ne pu s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme »


End file.
